


Out of Retirement

by reeby10



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Post-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it wasn’t what any of them had really imagined they’d be doing a year after the Young Avengers broke up, presumably for good this time, and she was also pretty certain none of them were very happy with it. They weren’t made for the daily grind, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Retirement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> For geckoholic for Not Prime Time 2016. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This takes place after the Young Avengers comics, ignoring what any of them are doing in other comics afterward. We'll pretend they all retired to civilian life.

Cassie and America were already at a table when Kate arrived. She could admit that she was a little late (what’s half an hour or so between friends?), but that didn’t really call for the disgruntled frowns on the other girls’ faces. They should be happy to see her, it had been ages since she’d been able to see either of them and this was the first time all three of them were hanging out.

“Hey, guys,” she said with a smile, sliding into the round corner booth they’d taken. “I see you’ve introduced yourselves in my absence.”

“Kate!” Cassie said, frown morphing into her usual bright smile. “You’re finally here!”

“I got a little caught up, sorry,” she replied with an apologetic shrug. She leaned over to give Cassie a hug, high fiving America over the table. She looked around at the table, noticing that there were only three glasses of water and no signs of food. “Have you guys ordered?”

“We were waiting for you,” America said pointedly. “If we’d known you’d be late, we would have at least ordered appetizers or something. I’m starved.”

Kate raised a hand to wave over the nearest waitress, giving her friends a sideways grin. “I said I was sorry!” she said, deciding to ignore the resulting eyeroll from America. She knew it was mostly affection rather than annoyance anyway. “How about some I’m sorry chips and salsa? My treat.”

“Make it chips and salsa and a basket of breadsticks. You were pretty late,” America replied, and Kate couldn’t really argue with that. Well, she could, but she knew from experience it would be useless, and they had much better things to talk about.

Besides, the waitress was ready for them, and it would be rude to keep her waiting.

Food orders taken and a basket of chips on the table for them to chow down on while they waited, they got down to what they’d gotten together for. Gossip and complaining about life, gotta love it.

“So how’s school been?” Kate asked as they all settled in, smirking a little at the responding groan from Cassie. “That good, huh?”

“I feel like I spend all my time studying and don’t get to do anything else. It’s the worst,” Cassie replied fervently. “Sometimes I just want to throw all my papers in the air and sleep for a week. I don’t think I was ever this tired, even when I was actually fighting stuff.”

Kate nodded. “I know what you mean. I think working in an office is draining my soul,” she said with a wry grin. “I’m used to that from supervillains, but I didn’t think I’d get the same feeling from filing papers eight hours a day.”

“That sound really boring. How are you even surviving?”

“Well, a regular paycheck helps. And I watch a lot of youtube when my bosses aren’t paying attention,” Kate replied with a wink, then turned to America. “And how’s fitness coaching? I bet people are falling all over themselves to get you as their trainer.”

“They stuck me with all the new clients,” America said, sounding distinctly sour about it. Kate didn’t blame her, especially since she couldn’t imagine how anyone who’d actually met America thought newbie training was the best place for her.

“How did you get stuck with that job?” Cassie asked, cocking her head curiously. “Don’t they know what you can do?”

America shrugged. “Sure,” she replied, “but they think I have to earn my way up the chain to prove myself. They weren’t very impressed with having a former superhero. Apparently just being stronger and better than the current trainers isn’t enough for them. ”

“That’s sucks,” Kate said with feeling, and Cassie nodded.

“It’s work at least, and it keeps me in shape since I’m not kicking through dimensions on a daily basis anymore,” America replied casually. “It’s not the worst thing I could be doing.”

Kate was impressed by how even her tone was, but she was also pretty sure her friend was much more pissed than she was showing. It was a wonder America wasn’t punching through the walls of the gym every day. Or punching clients.

“You’d think we’d all be enjoying ourselves after retiring from the whole superhero thing, but I guess not,” Kate said with a heavy sigh. “Did either of you think we’d end up like this?”

The arrival of their food thankfully distracted them from answering the rather depressing questions, and they were silent as they dug in. Kate could feel the tension in the air, the complaints about their crappy daily lives still ringing in her ears. She knew it wasn’t what any of them had really imagined they’d be doing a year after the Young Avengers broke up, presumably for good this time, and she was also pretty certain none of them were very happy with it. They weren’t made for the daily grind, not really.

“I miss kicking supervillain ass,” she said.

The other two girls paused in their eating, Cassie’s fork stalled halfway to her mouth, and stared at her. For a long moment, she thought she’d misread them.

“Me too,” they both suddenly replied at the same time. They looked over at each other in surprise, making Kate and Cassie burst into laughter, an amused smile on America’s face.

“Why did we quite superheroing again?” she asked when they calmed down, though of course she knew the answer. Or at least some of the answers. There were dozens of reasons for each one of their team, but none of them were looking particularly important or convincing the more she thought about it.

After another moment of silence, Cassie shook her head. “We can’t, Kate,” she said quietly, poking morosely at her quickly cooling plate of food. “We quit. It’s over.”

“Just because we quit doesn’t mean we can’t start again,” America said, crossing her arms over her chest.

She looked determined like Kate hadn’t seen her in quite awhile, and it was obvious Cassie was quickly coming around by the way she was losing the look of defeat she’d been sporting. America was right. Kate could practically feel it as they all came to a decision and she grinned, almost too excited to contain it.

“So,” she said, looking between her two friends. “Are we doing this?”

They looked at each other, eyes alight, and nodded at her before rising from the table, meals completely forgotten. They had much more important things to do now.

“We’re so doing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
